1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular air conditioning control operating apparatus equipped in an air conditioning apparatus mounted to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioning apparatus for regulating a cool air or a warm air generated by a cooling cycle and a warming cycle so as to reach a desired temperature of an occupant and feeding the air into a vehicle room is mounted to a vehicle. The air conditioning apparatus is structured such as to turn on and off an operation, switch a cooling operation and a warming operation, select a cooling temperature or a warming temperature and select an air supply opening to the vehicle room by operating a vehicular air conditioning control operating apparatus arranged within the vehicle.
As a conventional art document information which is relevant to such a vehicular air conditioning control operating apparatus, there is a Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-210019.
The vehicular air conditioning control operating apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-210019 is structured such as to control an air conditioning of the vehicle by operating a ring-shaped dial knob rotating around a display portion on which an operating position or the like is displayed. The apparatus is structured such as to control the air conditioning (select an air supply opening) by rotating a gear lever based on an operation of the dial knob and driving a control wire based on the rotation. Further, in the same manner, the apparatus is structured such as to regulate an angle of a mix damper mixing a cool air or a warm air generated from a cooling cycle or a warming cycle with an outside air at a predetermined rate, and regulate an air supply temperature into the room.
However, in this vehicular air conditioning control operating apparatus, since it is structurally hard to directly interlock the ring-shaped dial knob and the gear lever, a plurality of gears (two planetary gears) are used as an interlocking mechanism interlocking the dial knob and the gear lever. Accordingly, there is a problem that an assembling man hour is increased as well as a number of the parts is increased, and a manufacturing cost becomes high.